Valentine Rescue Squad
by lady ryu
Summary: was bored and thought of a what if? scenario with Naruto characters. it will be a cute little story
1. Chapter 1

Valentine Rescue Squad-A short Naruto fanfic

By Lady Ryu

note: I hate Valentine's Day but I wanted to write a short story with a little romantic theme…

Chapter One 

A mysterious group of ninjas attacked team Kakashi. They were struggling. A ninja grabbed Sakura and she screamed.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" she screamed.

Even Kakashi's or Sasuke's Sharingan could detect their moves through the mysterious fog. Sasuke's heart beat heavy within his chest.

"Sakura-chan!"

Suffocating in the toxic fumes he fell unconscious, in his dream he was running to rescue her. It was as if that battle had been nothing but a dream. He woke up to find his wounds bandaged. Kakashi was also bedridden in the same room. Sasuke tried to watch Naruto creep over towards Kakashi to pull off his mask. Tried and failed, Kakashi punched him in the head. Sasuke stirred awake and he jumped up abruptly. He tied his headband around his forehead, despite the pain he got out of bed. He proceeded to walk out the door, ignoring Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the boy by his collar and said.

"Hold it lover boy. You can't just go and save her. We don't even know where she is."

Sasuke tore away from Kakashi's grasp.

"We have to go save her." He grabbed his arm, which was writhing in pain.

Kakashi laughed.

"Is she really that important to you?"

Sasuke blushed furiously.

"No, she's just a vital part of this team."

"Oh play it off as the teamwork card." Kakashi shook his head,

"You are in no condition to fight right now. Rest up and then we'll figure where they've taken her."

As soon as Kakashi finished his sentence, Rock Lee and Neji burst into the room in frenzy.

"Where is Ten-Ten? We've been looking for her all day!" they said in unison.

Out of nowhere as if a silent breeze in the wind, Gaara and Kankuro showed up in a blink of an eye.

"It seems our teammate Temari is missing. We were wondering if any of you have seen her?" Gaara said.

Chouji and Shikamaru burst on the scene too.

"Have you guys seen Ino?"

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino showed up too.

"Where's Hinata? We've been looking for her and her father said that she probably went to the market but no one's seen her."

Naruto scratched his head.

"This is weird. Why are all the girls gone?"

Tsunade came barging in the room as well.

"Where are my girls! How do all of my young female shinobis ends up missing in one day!"

"Uh, actually Sakura's been gone since yesterday. We were fighting these shinobi from an unknown village. They put up a good fight. But they ended up taking her." Kakashi said non-chalantly.

"WHAT!" Tsunade practically screamed.

All of the boys ran from the room. Nothing was scarier than an angry Tsunade. Kakashi and Gai-sensei gathered the young men and planned out possible rescues. They all agreed to split up in groups. Kakashi's team consisted of Naruto; Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Gai sensei had the rest. Kakashi requested to speak to Gai-sensei on the side.

"It appears we have a bunch of lovesick pups on our hands. We should warn them not to go astray. This could be a serious mission!"

Gai-sensei nodded in agreement, his gigantic brows frowning.

"This reminds of that time we had to save our own female comrades."

Kakashi nodded slightly blushing as the rehashing of a memory where Rin had kissed him on the cheek after she glomped Obito. As they were leaving the village, Ichiraku's owner's daughter ran after Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun, wait!"

He turned around and Naruto and Sasuke paid attention. The girl seemed frantic and Kakashi spoke trying to calm her down. She pulled his mask down revealing his nose, at the same moment he seized her wrist and pulled her closely. Gai-sensei responded.

"Kakashi, you sly dog you! Putting on the moves like that!" Gai interrupted,

"Let a real man show you how it's done."

Gai-sensei was over there in a split second.

"Your beauty masks the most beautiful stars…"

Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped and Kakashi looked at him puzzled. The girl punched him and he hit the ground. Everyone else's jaws dropped except for Shin's and Gaara's. Gai writhed in twitched in pain.

"Now where were we?" Kakashi asked.

She pulled down Kakashi's mask slowly and Naruto and Sasuke eyes edged in closer with anticipation. Kakashi turned his back obstructing their view. A few seconds later he turned around slightly blushing. She was love struck and he waved goodbye. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't seen a thing. Kakashi turned to the boys and said.

"You'll learn about that sooner or later."

Rock Lee help Gai-sensei up.

"Gai-sensei, is that how you make maidens swoon and sway over your manliness?" he asked his master.

"Shut up, Lee!" Gai said embarrassed.

They headed towards the next village asking for information. They came across a bathhouse and decided to stay for the night. When they were headed to the bathhouse, Naruto noticed sight of a grown man with a wild mane of white hair.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed practically tackling the man.

"N-Naruto? What are you--?"

Naruto glared at him.

"Research for your book, huh Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya scratched his head.

"Uh, Kakashi, what brings you here?"

he asked.

"It seems that someone has taken all of our young female shinobi. I figured, you know a lot about women and their whereabouts, you could help us."

Jiraiya blushed flattered.

"Of course, I'll keep a good eye out for your precious little angels. Oh by the way, I finished the manuscript for Makeout Violence vol. 3, if you are interested."

Kakashi laughed.

"I can't wait to read it!"

Sasuke huffed and Kakashi led the boys to the baths. Kakashi walked in without his mask and the boys didn't recognize him at first. Naruto jumped.

"No big lips or buckteeth! See Sasuke, I told you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke plunged Naruto under the water.

"Shut up, Naruto! Idiot!"

"Let him go Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke did as you were told.

"Are you surprised that I don't have my face covered or something?"

"Yes." The boys replied.

Kakashi laughed revealing beautiful straight white teeth.

"Can't wear it all the time."

After the bath, Naruto went to bed and Kakashi went to have sake with Jiraiya. Sasuke decided to wander around the bathhouse. He froze when he saw a woman with dark black hair. She was the exact image of his mother.

"O-Okaasan?" he said to himself.

He shook his head, perhaps he was coming down with a cold. He clenched his fists thinking about his murderous brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

He saw Itaichi, his crimson eyes glowing in the bloodstained moonlight. Sasuke hit the wall thinking about his past and Kakashi looked at him strangely.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" he asked while reading the new manuscript for Make out Paradise.

"I'm fine," said and then walked away keeping a close eye on the mysterious woman, "I just thought I saw—never mind." He didn't say anymore. Kakashi left and Sasuke crept out of bed and left his room. Kakashi took notice and figured he was going to the bathroom. The young ninja heard a woman singing a familiar song and he headed towards the voice to find the woman. Maybe it was an illusion but his mother appeared before him with open arms.

"Sasuke, come here. I want to hold you." She said.

Sasuke chuckled.

"I have no mother. What do you want?"

the woman looked as if she were taken aback.

"You shouldn't say hurtful things. I'm your mother."

Sasuke smiled, he was a little tired and decided to pose her a question anyways.

"If you really are my mother, what is my favorite color?"

she smiled.

"Blue, of course."

He flung a kunai at the woman.

"Wrong, it's black."

The woman disappeared and his kunai hit the ground.

Sasuke headed back and saw Kakashi walking towards him normally.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" he said.

Kakashi walked by him without responding.

Sasuke ran after him and watched his teacher walk into a wall.

"Gomen ne," Kakashi said to the wall as if he ran into a person.

Sasuke cocked his head.

"I didn't know Kakashi-sensei sleepwalks."

Sasuke groaned. Jiraiya-sama was walking back drunk and singing loudly with a girl on each arm. He noticed Sasuke staring at him and rustled the boy's hair.

"Sasuke, tell Naruto I'm doing research for my book and I can train him this weekend."

Sasuke held up a finger to respond.

"But we're all on a mission now, remember?"

Jiraiya laughed.

"Oh yeah. Smart kid. Y'know the girls love smart men."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya slapped in on the back.

"That's my boy. Wait a few years you'll be fightin' girls off with a stick."

Sasuke shook his head as Jiraiya left.

"Has everyone gone crazy or what?"

Sasuke decided to try to get some sleep. Kakashi came back and patted Kiba on the head and said, "Nice doggy." Before climbing back in bed and falling asleep. He too, had fallen asleep. Chouji's snoring had woke him up. Naruto woke up too and tried to put a clothespin on Chouji's nose but he tripped over Rock Lee who said, "Sakura, is that you my love, our bonds of true love can never rip us apart. Lee threw his arms around Naruto and said, "Let me show you a true sign of my affection!" He tried to kiss Naruto and the fox boy tried to get away.

"Let go, Bushy Brows! Naruto whispered loudly and punched him in the face."

Lee didn't wake up and responded.

"Oh Sakura, run away with me forever."

Neji woke up and whapped Lee with his pillow. Neji turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, put a sock in Lee's mouth while you at it."

Sasuke went outside to get some air, he couldn't take another minute of that zoo. He closed his eyes and decided to walk around. The moon was full and a gentle breeze blew through the air. His eyes followed the stars and landed on the forest. The trees rustled the crickets were chirping. He blinked and then he saw a girl in a red dress with pink hair.

"S-Sakura."

He shook his head. Another illusion, he thought. She turned around and had a dazed look on her face as if she were in a trance. His heart was pounding in his chest. He approached her with caution.

"Sakura?" he said.

She blinked, but her eyes were blank and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I won't let that pig Ino, have him. He's mine!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Sakura, are you alright? What are you talking about?"

She pushed him.

"I won't let her have him! He's mine!"

She withdrew a kunai and Sasuke scrambled to his feet.

He watched as Sakura ran back into the forest.


End file.
